


When My Love Reaches For Me

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: Darcy wakes up to Steve being home from an assignment.





	When My Love Reaches For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/gifts).

> I was on vacation last week and wanted to write something. Rainne suggested some Steve/Darcy domesticity. Here's the result.

Darcy woke up feeling very, very warm. She shifted. The warmth shifted with her. Then there was an added weight around her waist. Steve. He’d been away for three days on some mission. She’d missed him like crazy. Now she twisted under his arm to face him, drinking in the sight of his face.

There were the remains of dark circles under his eyes, which meant he hadn’t been sleeping well. Not that she blamed him. She never slept well when he was gone. He had stubble. Not much time for routine hygiene then. Darcy moved slowly so as not to wake him. Her finger ran over his chin and cheeks. It was rough, but not unpleasantly so. She could already imagine how it would feel against other parts of her body.

That was for later. Right now, Darcy wiggled out from under Steve’s arm. In his sleep, he tried to pull her closer, mumbling her name, but she was triumphant. After a trip to the bathroom, she padded out into the kitchen. 

“J-man, tell me there’s enough food for a good super soldier breakfast,” she asked her favorite AI.

“Everything was restocked yesterday,” he replied.

“Best AI ever.”

“Thank you, Miss Lewis. Is there anything else?”

“Tell Janey I’m MIA for at least two days. She’ll know why.”

“Of course. Have a good day.”

“Thanks, J.”

With that, Darcy pulled out pots and pans and a plethora of food. Eggs were scrambled, Toast was toasted. Bacon sizzled. Coffee percolated. She was in the middle of flipping sausage patties when two arms wrapped around her and one Steve Rogers was plastered against her back.

“Have I told you lately that you’re the best girlfriend ever?” he murmured, laying a kiss on her head.

“No, but you just did,” she says. “Everything’s almost done. Get your coffee and sit down.”

Steve kissed her head again before slowly unfolding himself from her back. She heard the opening and closing of the cabinets. She grabbed plates, putting food on them as Steve made his coffee and sat at their tiny table. Darcy looked up at him, rubbing his chin before he drank.   
“Not used to the scruff?” she asked, bringing over their plates.

He shook his head. “No, not really. Couldn’t grow much before the serum. And during the war I had an image to keep up.” He looked up at her. “Think I should shave?”

Darcy popped a piece of bacon in her mouth as she thought about it. “Nah. I think a beard could be sexy. You’d give off a great lumberjack kind of vibe.” Then she grinned at him. “Of course I’d have to invest in burn cream.”

Steve snorted. “Why, Miss Lewis, what a dirty mind you have.”

“Please, Rogers, if anyone has the dirty mind, it’s you.”

“Then eat up, cause I’d like to put it to use as soon as possible.”

Darcy just giggled as she shot off a sloppy salute before diving into her breakfast.


End file.
